dcfandomcom-20200222-history
World's Finest Vol 2 3
The damage control in Gotham is not working, as there is not enough manpower to control the fires. Commissioner Gordon discusses some tactical plans with Batman to stop the fires, but they know only a miracle can help them. It is then that Superman arrives and explains that the blackout in Metropolis is under control and that he is much needed in Gotham at the moment. With Superman at their side, Batman comes up with a plan that helps them put out the fires, by having Superman burst the main pipeline that crosses Crime Alley and which is connected to the Gotham River. The water that pours from the pipes help get the fires under control and the crisis is dealt with. Unfortunately, the people of Gotham have deduced Luthor's involvement in the attack and an angry mob are sieging LexCorp's building in Gotham. The events are broadcast on the news and Batman makes haste to the place. The Dark Knight arrives in time to stop the mob from attacking the only security guard at the place, but unaware to them all, a couple of Joker's henchmen have placed a bomb at the building's basement. The security guard notices the bomb and foolishly attempts to stop it. The bomb detonates and he is blown to pieces along with the building. Another fire starts as a result of the explosion and Superman arrives just in time to put an end to the fire before it could spread. Joker watched the whole event on the TV and although he is not pleased with the results, he is still positive that his plan in Metropolis will still work. At that moment, Superman decides to return to Metropolis, but Batman insists on going with him, because he has deduced that Joker is planning something and that he should be the one to stop him. Superman carries Batman to Metropolis, where Batman learns that Joker also attacked Luthor's buildings, except he disabled security and communications instead of blowing them entirely. For this reason, Luthor finds himself trapped in the penthouse of his own building, but he is soon rescued by his men, although they have bad news for him. In the meantime, Superman is attending to some emergencies in the city, when he suddenly spots Luthor's vehicle speeding away from Metropolis. Meanwhile, Batman has started uncovering Joker's tracks and the trail has led him to the sewers beneath the Metro Bank, the first building owned by Luthor. Batman descends to the sewers, unaware that Jimmy Olsen is following him. In the sewers, Tweedledum and Tweedledee are placing explosives and looting the money from the bank. When they start leaving, Batman intends to take them out one at a time, but once he has taken the first thug out, his plan is ruined by Jimmy, whose camera flash has warned the thug about their presence and he starts running away. Jimmy tries to fix things by summoning Superman with his signal watch, but when Superman arrives, Batman only asks him the location of the Joker's henchmen. With the information provided by Superman, Batman captures the thug and delivers him back to the authorities. However, Batman notices that both thugs are carrying dosimeters, which are special devices that are used to detect radiation. Batman deduces that they must have been carrying them in case of a sudden radioactive outburst, and Superman finally understands what caused the blackout and why was Luthor leaving so fast. The Man of Steel flies to the nuclear power plant owned by Luthor and learns that they are having an emergency. The chief operators have tried to solve the issue, but Superman reveals that the plant might have been sabotaged. Indeed, the core reactor has been compromised by Joker and his men and the whole thing is about to explode in a nuclear accident that would erase Metropolis from the map. Once the workers have evacuated the plant, Superman grabs the reactor and flies towards the space, where he tosses the machine and it explodes safely in the vast emptiness. Back on Earth, all that is seen is a bright flash that turns the night into day for a few seconds. Once the crisis is under control, everyone prepares to resume their usual activities. As Batman waits for Alfred to pick him in Metropolis, he talks with Superman and regrets the fact that there is no solid evidence to arrest and convict Luthor or the Joker. Superman acts optimistic, telling Batman that there is always hope, but hope is something that the Dark Knight lost a long time ago. Although their differences are clear, the heroes agreed to shake hands after a job well done, before they go on their own paths. Later, at Luthor's office in Suicide Slum, Joker arrives to negotiate with Luthor, but the bald businessman has nothing to discuss with the clown, except inform him all the money he owes him after the chaos and destruction caused. Joker learns that he would be legally binded to pay Lex millions of dollars and so he decides to return to Gotham instead, but not before Luthor plays a prank on him. In the aftermath of the situation, the Midway Orphanage has been rebuilt thanks to the financial support of the Wayne Foundation and the new place is in good hands. At the opening ceremony, many important people from Metropolis and Gotham attend, but as time goes by, Perry White decides to leave in order to write his column for the Daily Planet. Inspired by the heroes and the villains, Perry writes about them, showcasing the fact that nobody truly knows the tormented past of all of them. He also condemns Luthor and Joker's desire for destruction, while praising Batman and Superman's efforts to bring peace and justice. In a closing thought, Perry remarks how different the heroes are, but he hopes that some of each others' attitudes are taken upon by them. As Perry ends writing his column, Superman pays Luthor a visit at night, only to give him a menacing look from the shadows. Meanwhile, Batman has located Joker walking on the streets, and using the flame turbines from his Batplane, he burns the madman's clothes, leaving him to walk the night streets of Gotham in his underwear. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * ** *** *** * ** Marshall ** Ms. Da Costa Other Characters: * Reverend Oliver Fulbright * Ann Gray * Zachary Sikes * * * * * Jennifer * Mel Locations: * ** ** ** *** * ** ** ** * ** Midway Orphanage Items: * * * * * * Vehicles: * * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:New Year